Guilty Pleasures: Body Souffle
by bauerfreak
Summary: Take a break with some Snickers!  Sara has a sex toy party at her house.  What happens when Nick walk in on it?


After a long week at work, Nick Stokes was incredibly relieved to finally be off for two days straight, as he parked in the parking lot of his girlfriend's apartment. He was looking forward to a long, romantic weekend with Sara, full of spooning on the couch, making out, and hopefully lots of great sex. They'd been going out for months now, and still he didn't feel like he could ever get enough of her. It didn't help that they worked the same shift, and she'd been wearing tops lately that exposed her delicious cleavage to his eyes, or when she brushed up against him at the evidence table, where he could do absolutely nothing about it. Things were amazing between them, and he knew she was inside right now, hopefully ready and in the mood for some romancing.

As he turned the knob on the door, he could definitely hear multiple voices coming from within. He didn't think Sara had planned to have any company, but he must have been wrong. As Nick walked in, he was met by eight pairs of eyes, all sitting on the couch and other extra chairs, looking up at a female presenter with an extravagant assortment of objects around her. She looked momentarily at him, and he could just feel all the female eyes evaluating him. One raised her eyebrows suggestively at him and turned back to the hostess.

"And this is a cream called Body Souffle, which your partner can apply wherever he pleases. It's edible, so it can be kissed or licked off, and comes in several different flavors, including Chocolate Crème Brule."

Nick felt his face redden, and he swallowed uncomfortably. He looked back at the hostess's assortment of items, which included many colorful and rather frightening looking objects. Instantly, he knew – they were all dildos, vibrators, and sensual creams. He was at a freakin' sex toy party.

Sara had not told him about this little get-together, and he finally met eyes with her from where she was sitting on the couch. A small smirk spread across her lips, because she knew how much this might embarrass him. And it was so adorable. Nick quickly exited the room and headed for the kitchen, into a safe zone, but he could still hear the woman talking about a massager for the "special area" of a woman, as she called it.

Sara bit her lip, and got a smile from some of the other ladies, as she stood up and went after her amazingly hot boyfriend. Just when she thought he couldn't get any sexier, she found a new reason to think he was surely at the peak of his sexy splendor (_A/N: Thanks to LostLadyKnight for that line_). She could just feel the jealousy of her friends oozing through their bodies. Nicky was all hers, and she definitely was not sharing. She just wanted to tell them what they suspected was correct – he looked godly naked, and he was an amazing lover. In fact, Sara would put him in the category of sex god. And with all this talk about sex going on, she just wanted to lock the door and have her way with him.

Nick got out the bottle of wine that set in the refrigerator and retrieved a wine class from the cupboard, when he heard footsteps nearby. Sara appeared moments later, with an apologetic, but mischievous look on her face. She couldn't help but laugh at the look he gave her – that this was the last thing he expected to walk in on at the end of the day. Sara walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his strong chest from behind, loving the firmness she always found there.

"Awww, are you embarrassed, Nicky?" She feigned concern at how he was outnumbered at this little party of hers.

"A sex toy party, Sara?" He asked her, turning around in his arms to look at her. Sara smiled innocently at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck now and gave him a single kiss. Nick let his hands rest at her hips, her jeans resting low, and her shirt riding up just a bit at the sides. He let his fingers stroke her bare skin as he waited for her to explain.

"One of my friends is a hostess for Passion Parties, and she has to have at least one party a month, so I thought I'd help her out." Sara explained her little dilemma, and how she had to give in to her friend Emma's pleas. Many people were just too embarrassed to agree to having a sex toy party in their home, but Sara had given in. After six months of pure bliss with her boyfriend Nick, it was safe to say she was comfortable with her sexuality. And who knew – maybe she would get some ideas to use in the bedroom.

"Ohh, I bet she really had to twist your arm to do that." He smirked at how she tried to cover it up. Sara was not at all shy in the bedroom, telling him exactly what she wanted, and how to give it to her. It didn't surprise him that she'd be interested in hosting a sex toy party.

"Ha ha." She gave him an evil glare as he ran his hands over her bottom. "It's not like I went out seeking it. Can I help it if the opportunity happened to fall into my lap?"

"Mmmhmmm." He still sounded suspicious of her, a playful, accusing look on his face. "She's not gonna demonstrate is she?"

Sara laughed at him, as she thought to herself how lucky she was to have Nick in her life. He had a great sense of humor to be able to find a way to laugh about this. Some of her past boyfriends would have been downright upset or even offended that she'd had a party like this in her home. She guessed she should've just told Nick about it, but she secretly wanted to see his reaction.

"I don't think so, Nicky." She answered his silly question anyway, loving the way he was handling this. He let out a little chuckle through his nose, then leaned forward to capture her lips in a sensual kiss. Immediately, both let it turn much deeper, letting their tongues and lips mingle with each other's after a long day of no contact. His hand worked each way up under her little tank top at the back, stroking her perfectly delicate, soft skin in a way that would leave her wanting more. Hey – she was teasing him by having a damn sex toy party, so he figured he was entitled to play with her a little. He was just starting to nibble on her earlobe and let his fingers tease the lacy thong he was pleasantly surprised to find she was wearing, when he had to stop to laugh. Both of them overheard the woman talking about a clit massager you kept in your underwear, which she proceeded to explain how it was activated by getting a text message.

Sara cracked up, resting her forehead against his shoulder as she struggled to compose herself. "I cannot listen to this." Nick decided, though he was still smiling at the hilarity of it all. If Warrick ever found out about this, he would never hear the end of it. At least Sara hadn't invited Catherine, because he would be sure to find out about it.

Sara lifted her head and took his beautiful, slightly shadowy face between her two hands, her eyes sparkling at him. "Come on, Nicky. Don't you want to sit in? You can learn all about the difference between a regular vibrator and a g-spot vibrator! And they have a 'for his pleasure' section coming up that you might enjoy."

Nick smirked at her enthusiasm and cleared his throat. "I'm not gonna sit in there with eight women while she talks about freaking anal beads or whatever she moves on to next."

"She already covered that." Sara quipped. "And it's not nasty stuff, it could be fun!" By the look on his face, he didn't look very convinced. She grinned and let out a tiny pleasured sound as she stepped forward and suddenly cupped him through his jeans. Nick breathed in quickly through his teeth, struggling not to let out a moan and tip off the guests in the next room. "Besides, don't you want me to be happy in the bedroom?" She took her voice down low, leaning in seductively to his ear. "Don't you wanna try something new?"

Nick let out the tiniest, almost inaudible moan as she squeezed him gently. God, she knew exactly how to get to him. It wasn't fair. All she had to do to get him to want her was smile, and she knew it. He moved his face slightly so he could kiss her temple, as he stopped her hand and moved it away. "I can't go in there with a hard on, so you better stop."

Sara smiled knowingly and kissed him slowly on the lips as she moved her hands to his neck instead. She kissed him thoroughly for the next few seconds, feeling so lucky to have them. "All the girls in there are jealous of me." Her voice was low and seductive as her lips worked their way along his strong, square jaw-line that she loved, because it reminded her of his pure manliness. Just thing of his perfect biceps, his washboard abs, his rippling back, it was almost enough to send her over the edge. Sara reminded herself there were seven other people in the house, and to control herself.

"Are they?" His boyish ego boosted, he kissed her almost possessively again. He could say the same thing about how his friends felt about her. To be able to control himself at work, was a feat for him these days. Never before had he felt so in love with someone, and completely head over heels. Sure, he'd had his share of lustful relationships that would fizzle out after a month, but truly, with all his being, he could never imagine himself tiring of Sara Sidle.

"Mmmmhmmm. So let's go make them jealous again." She suggested, kissing his chin once, then looking into his eyes hopefully. Nick nodded a little reluctantly but agreed, having a feeling this would all pay off later when they were alone.

"Alright, but if they start talking about artificial vaginas, I'm leaving."

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

Half an hour later, after the presentation was over and the order forms filled out, Sara finally closed the door to her last guest with a smile on her face. The party had gone wonderfully, and had certainly taken a turn for the better once Nick had joined the party. Due to lack of seating (a likely story, she though), Sara sat on Nick's lap the rest of the time, which allowed her to accidentally graze against his member on occasion. She wasn't alone in her subtle teasings. On more than one occasion, his thumb and fingers had stroked the exposed skin at her hip, or back, enticingly, or a little snap of her thong. Sara didn't know how, but he managed to graze the underside of her breast enticingly when the hostess had moved on to the nipple-stimulating Tickling bra, which went for only $45.99. They had a little secret way of letting the other know they liked the idea of a certain product, either by a little squeeze, a movement, a graze. Sara had ended up ordering several products, which they would be awaiting their arrival in high anticipation.

As Sara turned the lock, she smirked and felt her heart thump as she felt Nick closing in on her body. Unexpectedly, she felt a strange sensation on her left shoulder. Nick was applying some sort of substance, which he promptly lowered his sultry mouth to, licking and sucking it off slowly as his hands cupped her hips.

"Mmmmm." Sara moaned appreciatively as he worked his tongue over her skin, and pushed her tank top strap down so it fell gracefully to her arm. She turned around to find her boyfriend's eyes black with desire, and glanced down to find out what was in his hand. It was the Body Souffle that the hostess had presented when Nick had first walked in. When Sara wasn't looking, he'd slipped the hostess a twenty to cover the cost, and pocketed the container to play with later. "What flavor?"

They begin to kiss passionately, no longer able to control themselves, after having to after almost an hour in front of their guests. "Strawberry." Nick managed to say as his hand disappeared up the front of her tank top to caress her soft mounds, which he'd been dying to touch all evening, all the while guiding her backwards towards the general direction of their bedroom.

"Can you think of anywhere else I could use this stuff?" Nick smirked as she began to pull his t-shirt up his back. He almost growled when she firmly squeezed him through his jeans again.

"I can definitely think of at least one."


End file.
